Goodbye
by JBGirl917
Summary: Shane and Mitchie had great memories together before they broke up. Afterwards Mitchie still remembers all the great times they had together. she hopes to forget about their relationship, but she doesn't know if Shane still had feelings for her or not.


A/N: Hi everyone, so this is my first story it's a song fic. My cousin, Bluerain23, helped me with it. I'm new to this and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review and tell me how I did. :D

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I also do not own Miley Cyrus' song "Goodbye".

…

"AHHH," Mitchie yawned, as she hopped out of bed. "Another day without Shane," Mitchie whispered to herself. She went downstairs and had some breakfast, two blueberry waffles and orange juice. She still had Shane on her mind so she turned on the TV, they were giving Hot Tunes. The headline was, "Shane Grey over his recent girlfriend from the summer camp, "Camp Rock," she read out loud. Suddenly she crawled into a ball and burst into tears.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Connie asked as she approached her daughter. Mitchie quickly tried to hide her emotions as her mother came towards her.

"Nothing just cold brr",she replied, trying to get her mom to drop the conversation.

"Honey its 95 degrees outside," her mom informed, "If there's something wrong with you tell me," Connie begged her daughter.

Mitchie blurted out "I remember when we kissed, the felling on my lips, the time that you dance with me with no music playing", she singing on the top of her lugs.

"WHHHATT, honey what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Shane and I broke up last week and I have been missing him", Mitchie shouted to her mom.

"Well baby, I have been there," Connie explained. "Before your dad, I had a great relationship with a guy I graduated with we had great memories together like you and Shane. Then a day before graduation he dumped me."

"So, what did you do?" Mitchie questioned now paying close attention to her mother.

"I lived my life and I went to UCLA then I met your father and I forgot about my ex. We met at a college party and the moment our eyes met and I knew I was in love."

"Oh, you want me to live my life?" _Without Shane?_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, relax, and take it slow to get him off your mind. It's going to be hard, but you'll pull through."

"Fine...I'm going to my room." Mitchie mumbled before moving up the stairs to her room. Grabbing her song book from underneath her mattress she pulled out a pen and began to write, forgetting about the time.

_  
__**I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**_

Mitchie gazed at the picture of her and Shane that sat on her nightstand. She let a tear fall as she remembered the time they took that picture together. Sighing she looked back to her paper and continued to write down the memories they both shared.  
_  
__**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye**_

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

Flashback:

Shane and Mitchie glided across the road and sidewalk in the middle of nowhere just dancing. Mitchie laughed as Shane swiftly moved them around. He was such a romantic. They continued to dance around like in "The Notebook", Mitchie's favorite movie.

_**I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget**_

She began to sing and dance around her room as she let the music take over her. Noticing that she could not finish the song, she dropped her song book and acoustic guitar and went downstairs for some juice. "Ahh, the wonders of Sunny D," she mumbled sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Honey, are you ok?" Connie asked as she walked over to Mitchie.

"Yeah just having some juice," she answered sighing.

"Ok, so what did you do upstairs for 3 hours?"Connie questioned.

"I wrote a song," she answered simply.

"Can I hear it?" her mom asked.

"Well I didn't finish it yet," she said.

"You didn't?" Connie asked surprised.

"Nooo, but it should be a great song," she added.

Mitchie went to her room and started to think about Shane and the song that she hadn't finished. Suddenly, Mitchie's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id and it said "Shane".

"Mitchie?" His voice sounded over the phone. Mitchie couldn't help but to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah it's me," she answered weakly.

"I was stupid for breaking up with you and I'm an ass for just noticing that I can't live without seeing your face or hearing your voice everyday for the rest of my life," Shane revealed."So, please can we meet up somewhere, before I die of Mitchie withdrawal?" Shane exaggerated.

"Ok, but how are we supposed to meet?" Mitchie asked.

"Well all you have to do is look outside your window," Shane said happily. Mitchie ran downstairs and outside and raced to Shane's arms.

"Why did you come here, Shane? Why did you leave the tour?" she questioned.

"I didn't, it was just rehearsal," Shane explained to Mitchie.

"So, what happens next?"Mitchie asked. Shane got down on his knee and spoke with a smile on his face.

"Mitchie Torres, will you go on tour with me?" he asked then popped out a backstage pass.

"Yes, but before we go I have song for you Shane. I wrote it thinking about you," she informed, knowing that she had the perfect lyrics to finish the song. She ran upstairs to her room with Shane and grabbed her song book and acoustic guitar and began to sing.

_**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_**  
I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind**_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye

"I love it and I love you "Shane whispered before crashing his lips onto hers.

**The End**


End file.
